Temptation
by athenanoctea
Summary: It was a bond between servant and royalty that ignited dangerous temptation. Gwen, Morgana; femslash


**Title**: Temptation (1/12/09)  
**Author**: carpenyx  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: Romance, Fluff, AU, Slash  
**Characters**: Gwen/Morgana  
**Summary**: It was a bond between servant and royalty that ignited dangerous temptation.  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Beta**: solar_cat livejournal  
**Word Count**: ~1,190  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own. Just roaming around Camelot for a little bit.

**Temptation **

It was a bond between servant and royalty that ignited dangerous temptation. The kinship between both women was solidified in trust, respect, and enduring love. Guinevere had not known another whom she considered to be both her closest friend and her dearest companion. Morgana cared for her like no other within the castle walls.

The sun was rising over Camelot when Gwen ventured into her Lady's quarters silently. Not unlike other mornings, she pushed open the drapery covering the windows and allowed the sun entrance. She looked over at the sleeping raven-haired beauty tangled in her bed sheets, the rays kissing her pale skin.

Morgana released a hushed moan, surrendering to wakefulness.

She settled on the hard wooden stool across the room and watched her mistress stir. "My Lady…"

Morgana's green eyes fluttered open and she whispered coarsely, "I am awake."

The look of disdain on Morgana's face amused Guinevere when she reluctantly woke from her slumber. "I drew you a bath."

"Must I?" she muttered as she untangled her legs from the silk sheets.

"If you wish to smell like the stable boys, by all means," Gwen joked.

"Mmm… stable boys," Morgana mused impishly.

Gwen cleared her throat.

"I am getting up, my dear Guinevere," she finally agreed as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and sat up. Morgana pulled the strap of her night gown back into its proper place on her shoulder and looked over at Gwen, who walked over with her robe. "I do not know what I would do without you, Gwen."

"I'm sure you would get along just fine m'Lady." Gwen aided in slipping Morgana's robe on.

"Is that what you believe?" Morgana turned to face Gwen.

Unsure how to answer the other woman's question, she attempted to change the subject. "It's a lovely morning," she said.

Morgana inclined her head slightly. "Is that what you truly believe?"

"I truly believe it's a lovely morning." Gwen lowered her gaze to her feet.

"You know what I mean," Morgana said. Her patience began to wane as she circled around her maidservant, watching her. "Answer," she chided harshly.

"I-I… don't know," Gwen murmured, ashamed.

Morgana bit her lower lip and stopped in front of Gwen. "I think I shall visit the gardens today. Would you accompany me?"

"Of course," she answered.

Morgana's garnet lips turned up into a smile. "Excellent."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There was a capricious spring breeze, the sun illuminated the lush colors of the many various flora; it was the ideal morning to take a walk through the gardens. It was the perfect spot to take a break from castle politics, the sometimes-exhausting duo of Arthur and Merlin, or the dull routine of everyday life. There was never another soul in the gardens at this time of day, and it offered sanctuary from the watching eyes of the castle.

Gwen had chosen Morgana's attire: a luxurious green gown. It was one of her mistress's favorite dresses and was stunning for such a beautiful morning stroll. Gwen could not help but to admire her Lady, whose dark ringlets of hair fell over her shoulders and complimented the shade of satin.

Gwen's appreciation had not gone unnoticed by Morgana. "Gwen?" she whispered as she turned her head to the side, looking at her.

Gwen quickly shifted her gaze, looking away. "Forgive me."

Laughter fall from Morgana's lips but it was not laden with malice or disrespect. "Foolish girl," the other woman said.

"My lady?" Gwen looked at Morgana incredulously.

"There is nothing to forgive," she insisted.

"But I…" Gwen murmured, unsure of how to respond. She lowered her eyes once more.

"But nothing." Morgana now stood still, urging Gwen to stop walking by reaching out and lightly touching her arm. "Gwen, do you truly believe that I would be just fine without you?"

It wasn't a subject that Gwen wanted to revisit but it seemed she had little choice. Morgana wasn't the kind of person to let things slide, especially if they were important to her. Gwen shrugged her shoulders. "I was simply saying that with or without me, you would adjust," she admitted.

"I do not believe that I would," Morgana confessed. "You are important to me. I care very much for you and not simply because you are in my service."

Gwen's cheeks flushed and she looked at her. "I…I appreciate the sentiment."

Morgana inclined her head. "Do you?" She reached her hand out and touched Gwen's cheek. It felt warm to her fingers.

The touch of Morgana's hand was soft and sent waves of emotions coursing through her body. The almost faint stroke caused the hair on her arms to stand on end, goose bumps prickling from the unfamiliar sensation. A myriad of conflicting feelings; confusion, fear, and most shockingly desire had spun through her head. Her surroundings blurred and Gwen felt off-kilter as if she'd faint at any moment.

Morgana studied her maid-servant. "Gwen?"

Gwen couldn't gather her thoughts; the world around her was rotating swiftly.

"Guinevere?" Morgana said. She lowered her hand to the other girl's shoulder, trying to steady her.

"I—forgive me," she managed to get out.

"Please stop asking me to forgive you. You have done nothing wrong." Morgana let out a barely audible sigh. "I do not know what I would do without you. I have come to trust you like no other. There is not another who knows me as you do."

Gwen inhaled slowly, settling the array of complex emotions and thoughts. She hadn't forgotten Morgana's hand was still on her shoulder. It had felt hot, even through her garments. Her touch soothed Gwen even if it confused her.

Morgana took note of Gwen relaxing under her hand. The tension lifted somewhat. "You do not need to fear me, Gwen."

Gwen looked at Morgana, taken back by her words. "I don't fear you," she said confidently.

"Then why are you afraid to offend me?" Morgana challenged her companion.

"I'm… merely a simple servant, my lady."

"You are much more than that," she whispered, closing the distance between them. Morgana's hand moved from her shoulder, lightly brushed against Gwen's neck, and finally cupped her face.

Gwen swallowed, hard. Her eyes locked with Morgana's.

"So much more," Morgana breathed as she leaned in; her lips sought out hers, softly brushed up against them before furthering the pressure ever-so-gently to Guinevere's.

Morgana's lips upon hers sent shivers down her spine. She was not accustomed to these feelings of want and need. Gwen's emotions reeled from the forwardness of her mistress' gesture. She breathed in the sweet scent of apple blossoms radiating from Morgana's freshly bathed skin as their bodies pushed against each other. It was a moment in time that Gwen relished, but it ended as hastily as it started when Morgana pulled away.

Silence settled between both women, but it was by no means awkward. The silence spoke louder than any words would ever be able to. It was in that moment, brief as it was, that both women realized: as sweet as the forbidden fruit tasted—servant and royalty couldn't tempt fate in this lifetime.


End file.
